


You're The One I Need

by Strange_But_Appealing



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_But_Appealing/pseuds/Strange_But_Appealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She hates him now. Miles shouldn’t be surprised. He’s been waiting for this moment ever since she found him in Chicago. But even after everything she’s learned about him since; the things he’s done, people he’s hurt, killed, she's stuck by him. She's still believed that there was good in him. That was over now. Now that she knew how he had betrayed her father, his brother. His family. He knows that's when he past the point of redemption in her eyes. After all she’s big on that family crap.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading through some old WIPs of mine and found this along with a few other one shots I never posted before. This was written ages ago-back in 2013, when this ship was still thriving. I'm not sure why I never put it up anywhere back then, I guess I just forgot about it. Anyway, I'm posting it here now, because why not?
> 
> Takes place around 1x13 (I think, as far as I remember anyway) and the title is taken from the song Flesh and Blood by Johnny Cash.

* * *

 

 

 _Flesh and blood needs flesh and blood_  
_And you're the one I need..._

 

 

“Are you in love with her?” Miles’ head snaps up at the question, meeting Charlie’s steel hard gaze.

He sighs wearily, his head dropping. “It’s complicated Charlie.”

Charlie huffs. “Well, of course it’s complicated Miles, she’s your brother’s wife.” With that, she stands up and storms off.

Frustrated, Miles fist punches the hard earth beneath him.

   ...

She hates him now. Miles shouldn’t be surprised. He’s been waiting for this moment ever since she found him in Chicago. But even after everything she’s learned about him since, the things he’s done, people he’s hurt, killed, she's stuck by him. She's still believed that there was good in him. That was over now. Now that she knew how he had betrayed her father, his brother. His family. He knows that's when he passed the point of redemption in her eyes. After all, she is big on that family crap.  

 ...

He doesn’t love her. Not the way that Charlie thinks. It would be a hell of a lot simpler if he did. He hadn’t been lying when he said it was complicated. That was an understatement. He wished he did love her. He kissed her in the hopes that he would feel some sort of spark. Something strong and powerful enough to douse the feelings that had been simmering deep down inside of him ever since that day she walked into his life and had slowly been creeping their way to the surface. He was hoping that maybe, just maybe, the feelings he had were misplaced. That it was because of her connection to Rachael that made him think about her that way. But as soon as his lips touched Rachael’s he knew, because even as their tongues met and danced around each others, it wasn’t Rachael he was thinking about.

It’s better that he lets her go on believing Rachael’s the one he wants though. Because as much as it kills him to see that look of hatred and disappointment in her eyes, he can’t imagine how she would look at him if she knew the truth. Still, he can’t take it the way things are between them. He knows he can never have her the way he wants to, but he can’t lose her completely. He doesn’t know how he can make things better between them, but he damn well has to try.

  ...

She’s angry. And doesn’t she have every right to be? Her father’s dead. Her brother’s dead. Her mother, whom she thought was dead for so long, finally came back into her life only to leave again, almost certainly never to return. She has every reason in the world to be mad as hell. But none of these things are what have her eyes stinging with tears, or her heart aching unbearably in her chest. The reason for that she can’t justify.

She hates herself right now for feeling this way. At a time when she should be grieving the loss of her brother, or her mother all over again, she’s consumed by jealously, and a sense of betrayal she’s not entitled to.

She was almost glad when her mother left. How wrong is that? But she was relieved to have Miles all to herself again. Well, there was Nora... But Charlie had never felt the same threat from the woman as she had from her own mother. Not that either of these women were really her competition. No, for that she’d have to actually be in the running. Which she wasn’t. Miles doesn't see her that way. Nor should he. To him she was just some annoying kid. His niece. An obligation.

That’s all she’d ever be. All she ever should be. She knew that. But it didn’t stop her from wanting more.

The sound of leaves and twigs crunching under the weight of someone’s foot made Charlie stiffen, her fingers tightening around her crossbow.

“Charlie?” Her body relaxes somewhat and her grip eases hearing the familiar voice. “Are you all right?”

Sniffing back the tears, she clears her throat to answer, “I’m fine.” She quickly wipes her face with the back of her hand as his footsteps come closer.

“I don’t think you are.” His tone is gentle, comforting and Charlie looks up into Jason’s kind face. Kneeling down in front of her, Jason tentatively touches her hand. “Charlie, I know you have to be hurting. I just want you to know that if you want to talk to someone... well, I’m here.”

Charlie stares at him a moment. Sees the raw, unguarded emotion in his eyes. She’s waited a long time for someone to look at her like that. Rising up on her knees to bridge the gap between them Charlie whispers, “I don’t want to talk.”

 ...

Miles has been looking for Charlie everywhere. Nora told him she saw her heading into the woods about an hour ago. It pisses him off that she would come out here alone in the middle of the night. Stupid kid should know better. It’s dark, and though the moon is full it isn’t light enough for Miles to be able to track her. He’s just wandering around blindly, searching for her.

His jaw is set and his fist are clenched at his sides. He knows that chewing her out is probably not the best way to start to repair their now fractured relationship, but that’s too bad. When he finds her there is no way he’s not going to say a word or two about how foolish he thinks she is.

Miles stops and squints when he sees what looks like a rucksack laying out by a tree. Glowering, he heads toward it, filling up his lungs, getting ready to yell. But as he gets closer the sight he sees before him stops him dead in his tracks and steals the air from his body the way a punch to the gut would.

Seeing Jason lying on top of Charlie, his hands all over her body, Miles first instinct is to charge forward and tear the little pricks head off. But he doesn’t move. As angry as it makes him, as much as it hurts, he has to admit that it’s better this way. Jason is the type of boy Charlie should be with. He’s young and full of life, and most importantly, he's not related to her. If Miles were capable of having any sort of objective reasoning when it came to a potential boyfriend for Charlie, Jason would be the sort of boy he would approve of. Being honest, Miles had to admit that what got on his nerves about the kid from the beginning was the way he looked at his niece. He could justify it by saying it was out of a sort of paternal concern, but he knew better. He'd been jealous of the kid since day one. Because he could have the one thing Miles never could.

With the softest of sighs, Miles closes his eyes to the sight of the young lovers and walks away.

  ...

His weight pressing down on her feels so good. His rough palms rubbing against her bare skin, his mouth hot and wet on her neck. Her hands thread in his hair as he cups and squeezes her breast. She can feel his hardness through his jeans as he grounds himself against her, the friction feeling delicious.

She wants this so bad. Has always wanted this. Ever since that first day...

He thrust and the throbbing between her legs turns to an unbearable ache. Her throat is dry, so she swallows, his name on her lips, she starts to say it, but he says hers first. 

“Charlie." 

And she gasps at the sound of it. It's all wrong. The voice she hears is not the gruff one she was expecting. She snaps back to reality, and it’s like a rush of cold water dousing her.

“Stop!” She pushes him away and scrambles back, stumbling to her feet.

“Charlie?” Jason asks, looking confused and a little hurt. “Are you okay?” He rises to his feet, taking a step forward. Charlie steps back. “Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted this.”

“I’m sorry.” Her voice is choked with tears. “It’s not you,” she says instead of saying, _you’re not him_. “I just can’t do this." 

She turns and flees.

 ...

Miles feels his heart break a little more every time he looks at Charlie—so for the next few days he tries to avoid it. It’s more difficult than he expects. It's almost as if his eyes are magnetically drawn to her whenever she’s in their vicinity. But, however his eyes may betray him, Miles is still in control of his feet, and therefore able to keep his distance.

Which is for the best, he decides. Maybe that is all he needs; a little time and distance and these unnatural feelings he has for her will go away.

He does his best to avoid Jason as well—for completely different reasons. Just the thought of the little shit sends him into a rage and he has the urge to break his stupid boy band face. If he actually comes face to face with the kid, Miles isn’t entirely sure he’ll be able to control himself.

He doesn’t even want to consider what might happen if he sees them together. The image from the other night still haunts him; Charlie lying on the ground, Jason on top of her, his body between her legs...

Miles curls his fingers into his palm, pressing down until his skin breaks. He focuses on the pain and the image dissipates.

Yeah, it’s definitely a good idea to keep his distance. 

 ...

“Hey.” Miles looks up at the voice and Nora sits down on the ground next to him.

“Hey,” he replies, turning his head back to look ahead of him.

“Celebrating?” she asks wryly, nodding her head at the nearly empty bottle of whiskey in his hands.

“Oh yeah. A sadistic, power-crazed madman just got control of all the power in the world, what’s not to celebrate?” He raises the bottle in mock salute then brings it to his lips and tips it back. His eyes—drawn as they always are to her—catch sight of Charlie heading off into the woods. He watches her, his fingers tightening on the bottle, wondering if she’s going off to have a rendezvous with her little boyfriend.

“What’s going on there?” Nora asks, nodding at Charlie.

“Don’t know what you mean.” Miles looks down.

“I mean the two of you haven’t said so much as a word to each other in days as far as I can tell,” Nora elaborates. “What happened? You’re usually attached at the hip.”

Miles chuckles darkly. “Guess she’s outgrown me. Now that she realises I’m not the hero she thought I was.”

“What? Because of Rachael?” Miles looks at her, mild surprise arching his brow. “I’m not an idiot Miles. I see what’s going on around me. So is this rift between you and Charlie because of you and Rachael, or does it have something to do with her and Jason?”

Miles eyes narrow.

“He’s no threat, you know,” Nora goes on. “He’s been following her around like a puppy for days now, but she’s having none of it. She loves you.”

Miles nearly chokes on the whiskey he just swallowed. It shocks him to hear someone state something like that so bluntly—and for it to be Nora of all people. He would have thought she’d be one of the first in line to string him up if she had any idea about his feelings toward his niece.

“Like I said,” Nora says, as Miles coughs, fighting to catch his breath. “I’m not an idiot. You love her too, that’s obvious. So what’s the problem?”

Miles looks at her with a deadpan expression. “If you don’t know the answer to that then you are an idiot. I can tell you a million reasons why it’s wrong off the top of my head without even getting into the fact that I happen to be her uncle.”

“It may be wrong,” Nora says after a moment, “but that doesn’t mean it’s not right.”

Miles looks at her likes she’s lost her mind. “Guess I'm not the only one that's been drinking around here,” he snarks.

“I'm serious, Miles,” Nora sharply replies. “The world went to shit the second the lights went out. People showed their true colours, devolving into primitive assholes. Morality not being so important to people now that they can away hide in the dark. Right and wrong don't mean the same as they used to. How many bad things have you done since the blackout that you never even would have considered doing before? I can't even count my sins and I know you've got me beat by a landslide.”

Miles huffs, not exactly being able to argue that point. Nora was damn near a saint compared to him.

“Have a little perspective here, Miles,” Nora continues. “There are a lot worse things in this fucked up world than for two people in love being together.”

Miles clenches his jaw. “Damn it, Nora, it’s more complicated than that and you know it.”

“What isn't complicated these days,” she counters. “But one thing that's plain from my point of view is that you and Charlie need each other. She makes you a better man, Miles. Gives you something to fight for. She's good for you. And you're good for her too.”  
  
Miles scoffs at this. He can't see what possible good he could be to Charlie.

“It's true. You are,” Nora argues. “She already has all the reason she needs to fight, but you give her the strength to do it. You both need each other, and the fight needs both of you." 

Miles looks at her sideways and cocks a brow. “So, what you’re saying is Charlie and I should be together for the sake of the world?”

Nora sighs, eyes closing, the fainest twitch at the corners of her mouth. “I'm saying,” she drawls, “you need to fix this, Miles, anyway you have to. Because we don't have any time to waste. We're at war. So go talk to her and figure it out.” Nora gets to her feet and walks away.

Miles watches her go for a moment before his gaze goes back to the spot where he last saw Charlie. He finishes off the bottle of whiskey. 

 ...

"No."

Charlie is crouched down by a stream trying to scrub some blood stains out of her shirt when she hears his voice, and she freezes at the sound. It’s been days since she’s heard it. It affects her in a way that she wishes it didn’t, and she twist the wet shirt in her hands, balling her fist, trying not to show it. She takes a breath and twist her head around to look at him. She squints against the glare of the sun. “No, what?”

“No, I don’t love her,” he says. “Not anymore.”

Charlie licks her lips, making an effort to keep calm, to breathe normally. “Okay...”she drawls, not really knowing how to respond.

“What about you?” Miles asks.

“What about me, what?”

“You in love with him?” Miles demands, keeping his squinted eyes on the horizon instead of looking down at Charlie.

Her forehead wrinkles. “Jason?”

“Yeah, him,” Miles confirms, his tone neutral.

Charlie sighs. “Would it make any difference if I was?”

“Maybe.”

Charlie shakes her head and rises to her feet. “I need more than maybe, Miles.” She makes a move to leave, but Miles stops her, stepping in her path and grabbing her arm.

He looks her in the eye for the first time and Charlie’s breath hitches at the intensity swirling in his dark brown depths. “Yes,” he says through clenched teeth. “It makes a difference.”

Charlie’s heart pounds in her chest and her head feels light. “Why?”

“Damn it, Charlie, you _know_ why.” Miles takes a breath and releases it as well as his grip on Charlie's arm. He takes a fraction of a step back and rakes his hand through his hair, licking his lips. “I'm sorry,” he says more calmly. “Shit.” He sighs and it's an almost defeated sound. He rubs his hands roughly over his face. “This is such a goddamned mess. I don't know what the hell I'm doing here.”

Miles turns away from Charlie and her heart jumps thinking that he might walk away from this, _from her_ , and she can't let him, not when they're so close.

“Yes, you do,” she insist and takes Miles' hand, forcing him to turn back to her, to look at her. There's so much pain and conflict written on her uncle's face that Charlie physically winces. In that moment Charlie knows that she's going to have to be the brave one here. She's going to have to take the first step, otherwise they may be stuck forever.

Miles looks straight into Charlie's true blue eyes, so pure and innocent, and he can't take it. He closes his eyes and looks down. He would do anything in the world to protect that innocence, and he'll be damned if he'll be the one to corrupt it. Forget about that crap Nora said. It was bullshit. Miles had it right all along. He needs to walk away.

But then...

  
“Miles...”  
  
Her voice is so sweet and her hands are warm as they cup either side of his face, beckoning him to look up. He can't fight it. He looks at her and her face is closer to his than it was a moment ago. She licks her full pink lips and the sheen from the wetness makes them look even more inviting than ever.

“I love you, Miles.”

And then her mouth his on his, warm and wet, and sweeter than he ever imagined. Her kiss is timid at first, uncertain. Her tongue laps gently at the crease between Miles' lips, begging for entrance. It's automatic the way he parts his lips, and it's like a dam breaking. Charlie's tongue rushes into his mouth and Miles is flooded with all of the emotions and desires he's been battling against all this time. He's crushed under the deluge of his wanting. He wraps his arms around Charlie and holds her tight against him, taking control of their kiss. When it ends, Miles rest his forehead against Charlie's.

“Damn it, Charlie,” he says breathlessly. “I love you too.”

And her face breaks out into that huge bright smile of hers, bright enough to guide him even without any lights, and Miles pulls her toward him and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I would really appreciate it. :)


End file.
